fandomofanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Lumiere Warriors ~Eternal Shining~
|katakana = ルミエール戦士〜永遠シャイニング〜|romaji = Rumiēru senshi 〜 eien shainingu 〜|director = Chinatsu Kiseki|run = 2021 - 2022|episodes = 39 episodes|pre = Lumiere Warriors|op = SHINING, SPARKLING|ed = Eternal Promise|gen = Magical Girl}} '|ルミエール戦士〜永遠シャイニング〜}} is the sequel of ''Lumiere Warriors''. Plot Note: This plot is currently temporary 2 years since the defeat of Mayonaka has passed and Sakura and the others are celebrating the anniversary of Mayonaka's defeat. However, Éclat gets in contact with the girls and informs them that there is a new threat planning to attack Earth and destroy the planet! Learning this, the girls receive their powers to transform back and begin to fight this new threat while searching for the new warrior after Éclat informs them about the existence of a new warrior Characters Lumiere Warriors ''Voiced By: Kubo Yurika'' The main protagonist of the series, Sakura is an ordinary but rather timid girl. Due to her shy personality, she has trouble with interacting and socialising with mostly people her age, coming off as quiet and rather awkward when talking to others. Despite her shy nature, Sakura is a kind and gentle individual who has a talent of singing and usually dreams of becoming an idol. She can transform into the Lumiere Warrior of courage, Lumiere Rosalia who controls the power of flowers. Her theme colour is pink.}} ''Voiced By: Sakura Ayane'' A cold and distant girl who is additionally a veteran Lumiere Warrior, Sayo is a girl with an unwelcoming and unfriendly aura. Despite her cold nature, Sayo is an intelligent girl who is capable of out maneuvering monsters when they attack her. Additionally, she can have a rather caring personality and often worries about the safety of others that aren’t Lumiere Warriors and can especially worry about the unexperienced Lumiere Warriors. She can transform into the Lumiere Warrior of hope, Lumiere Luna who controls the power of the moon. Her theme colour is purple.}} ''Voiced By: Mimori Suzuko'' An elegant and intelligent girl who is also the student council president of Mitsukawa Middle School, Tsubasa is usually very calm and gentle towards students but does often have a strict streak when telling students off for breaking rules. She is also the president of the astrology club due to her interests in space. She can transform into the Lumiere Warrior of wisdom, Lumiere Cyclone who controls the power of wind. Her theme colour is green.}} ''Voiced By: Muranaka Tomo'' A sporty and laid back girl, Akane is the daughter of the famous soccer player, Ayashima Akio. Due to this, Akane is a popular girl around school who, despite her sporty nature and father, is pretty lazy and gluttonous. She can, however, be energetic at times; especially when playing sports with the addition of sometimes everyday life. She can transform into the Lumiere Warrior of passion, Lumiere Spark who controls the power of fire. Her theme colour is red.}} / around the school. Despite this, Aoi always keeps a smile on her face. She can transform into the Lumiere Warrior of Happiness, Lumiere Marina who controls the power of water. Her theme colour is blue.}} / / Soraboshi High School, Chisato is an elegant girl who tends to play the electric guitar in her spare time despite her mother and father being greatly against this. Due to her parents being against her interests, she can often have trouble deciding on her future despite wanting to do something with music. After receiving her Lumiere Module from Radia and her Lumiere Charme, Chisato can transform into the Lumiere Warrior of dreams, Lumiere Cadence who controls the power of music. Her theme colour is white. / bright girl who loves to sing and play, much like Chisato, the electric guitar. Despite her energetic nature, she can also be a tiny bit perverted towards her teammates yet rarely portrays this side of her personality. She is also pretty lonely due to never really having childhood friends. After receiving her Lumiere Module from Radia and her Lumiere Charme, Akemi can transform into the Lumiere Warrior of energy, Lumiere Soleil who controls the power of sunlight. Her theme colour is orange. Stellaire / / Antagonists Supporting Locations Items Media and Merchandise Episodes Movies Merchandise Merchandise}} Trivia Gallery Category:Fan Anime Category:Magical Girl Anime Category:Lumiere Warriors ~Eternal Shining~ Category:Lumiere Warriors Series Category:Chinatsu Kiseki